


Pet

by BraveTiger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraveTiger/pseuds/BraveTiger
Summary: While walking out of his manor, Lucius spots a young boy freezing to death, and decides to take him in. He soon realizes that the child is Harry Potter. He plans to raise Harry Potter into the perfect pet until his lord rises again, so that he would be most pleased with Lucius. However, when the time comes to hand Harry over to his Lord, Lucius finds that he is reluctant to let his Pet go.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

Lucius froze as he heard whimpering coming from the woods. He instinctively gripped his wand tighter, and stalked forwards. He had decided to go for a walk around the manor, multiple heating charms placed on him, when he heard the whimper. There was silence, before Lucius heard that same whimper again. He went to the bushes to find a mop of black hair shivering, and strikingly emerald eyes staring back at him, filled with tears.

Inwardly, he wanted to sneer. After all, doesn't this child know who he was? On the outside, however, he put on a soft expression on his face.

After all, he didn't know who the kid's parents were.

And he might hold a powerful political position when he was older and would help aid Lucius as a result of his kindness.

"What is your name, child?" He asked, and discreetly placed some heating charms on the child, and knew he felt them when there was a violent flinch, but he stopped shivering so much.

"H-Harry P-Potter."

At this, his eyes widened, and he inhaled sharply. Severus had told him that Dumbledore had been panicking over the disappearance of the Boy-Who-Lived. It had been a year since it was discovered that Harry was not at his relative's house, and they had immediately issued a search party. Hope had been quickly diminishing for trying to find out where Harry Potter was, but Dumbledore remained firm that they would find him.

Lucius inwardly smirked, a plan forming in his mind.

"Harry... Would you like to come live with me in my manor?" Lucius asked kindly, and saw the hope and doubt in the boys' eyes.

"R-Really?" It was said in a small voice, and Harry's knees were pressed up to his chest, thin arms wrapped around them as he looked up at Lucius hopefully. "I-I wouldn't w-want to be a b-bother,"

Lucius frowned at Harry, "Now, why would you think that?"

Harry blinked at him, tilting his head to the side. "Because I'm a freak."

The fact that, that answer was said so casually, as if Harry had been told this all his life, made Lucius furious. He grabbed the boy by his shoulders, ignoring the violent flinch as he locked eyes with the boy.

"Listen to me," Lucius said firmly, looking into Harry's eyes, and placed a minor compulsion spell on him. "You are not a freak. You are a wizard. That by itself alone is a gift that many _muggles_ wish could be bestowed upon them. Now, come with me to my manor, Harry. I have a wife there who certainly wouldn't mind your presence and a son around your age who gets terribly lonely at times. You can stay for as long as you wish, in fact if it is alright with you I would like to adopt you." Lucius said, his tone sounding sincere. He saw Harry bite his lip, contemplating with himself, before nodding shyly.

Lucius grinned at him. "Perfect!" He exclaimed, "Now, let's get you out of these old clothes shall we? Also, we need to fatten you up a bit..." Lucius muttered to himself.

"S-Sir?" Harry asked timidly, and looked away when he noticed he had Lucius' full attention. He looked back up again, "W-What should I call you?"

"You may call me Master," Lucius smiled at Harry. "But only in private, when we are alone. When we are in public, the rare times that we will be, you may call me Father."

There was a hint of a smile on the boy's face. "C-Can you please show me...?" He seemed hesitant to say it, so Lucius raise an eyebrow. "You know..."

"You must say what you want me to do, child." He said gently, and Harry averted his eyes to the floor.

"M-Magic..." He whispered, and Lucius smiled.

He pulled out his wand, and muttered a heating charm. Harry's eyes widened as he felt the cold go away, regardless of the fact that there was a blizzard outside. They were currently in France, in one of the Malfoy's many manors throughout the world. Lucius had decided that it had been a while since he had been there, and decided to apparate there. That was when he came across the world's savior, freezing to death.

"Hold on tight, I'm going to take you to London," Lucius said, and grabbed a hold of the boy and apparated them both.

Harry immediately started vomiting whatever small content of food he had left. It took a while for him to calm down, and Lucius rubbed his back soothingly, running his hand through Harry's hair. Harry let out a small sigh of pleasure, not used to affectionate touches like that.

Lucius made a mental note to do that to his pet more often.

He sent a charming smile towards the boy, before pulling him up, ruffling his hair.

"Come, let's go to my manor." Lucius said, and led Harry to the grand gates of his manor. 

Halfway towards walking into the grand entrance of his manor, Lucius noticed Harry begin to struggle to keep up with him. 'Most likely due to the fact that the boy is as skinny as a twig,' Lucius thought to himself as he observed Harry silently. 'He doesn't seem to be in good health either...'

Making up his mind, he stopped walking, which made Harry stop as well to look at him in confusion. Lucius sighed, before picking up the boy bridal style, ignoring the small squeak of surprise the boy made.

"You looked as if you were about to collapse," Lucius raised an eyebrow at Harry, who blushed. Lucius chuckled at him. He did so love seeing the boy all flustered.

They reached the manor, and Lucius led him inside. His eyes widened as he took in all the decorations, the wide space, the elegance of the whole house. He couldn't close his mouth even if he wanted to, and Lucius let himself fantasize over what it would be like to kiss those undoubtedly soft, pink lips.

He bent over, and gently kissed Harry. The boy made a surprised gasp, allowing Lucius even more access for his tongue to ravish the boy's mouth. He pulled apart when they needed to breathe, and cupped his cheek gently, supporting all of his weight with one arm. Harry's face was flushed, and his lips were plump. Lucius smirked.

Oh yes, this was definitely a sight that he was looking forward to seeing more of in the future.

"W-Why did you -" Harry stuttered, but Lucius interrupted him.

"My apologies, I acted on my urges. I will not do so if you are uncomfortable."

Harry bit his lip. He could see that denying the kind man who took him in was disappointed, and Harry wanted to please the man. Wanted to thank him for taking him in.

"N-No," Harry whispered, staring at Lucius in the eyes. "I really liked it..."

Lucius raised an eyebrow, "Then my apologies for misunderstanding your intentions..."

There was silence, before a house elf popped before them, startling Harry. Harry gasped in fright, and jumped at least a foot in the air, clutching onto Lucius' robes tightly. Lucius sighed, before carding his fingers through Harry's hair, making the boy sigh in pleasure and lean into him more.

"Do not be afraid pet, this is merely my servant." Lucius paused to see the boy's reaction at the new name, but Harry was too focused on the house elf. "Mifty, what is it?" Lucius asked, and the house elf bowed to him before responding.

"Mistress Narcissa and young Master Draco are awaiting your presence Master Malfoy," Still bowing lowly, the elf awaited more orders.

"Ah yes. Do tell them that I have a guest with me so that they will not be so startled," Lucius smirked, "Inform them that I have Harry Potter with me."

The elf's eyes widened before popping out of sight, making Harry jump slightly again.

He started forwards into the manor, Harry falling slightly behind him, eyes wide as he observed everything in the manor. Lucius smirked smugly, proud of his manor and how it can produce such an reaction from the Potter heir. "Pet," He called, and Harry's eyes immediately went to him. "Come, you will have plenty of time to explore the manor. Let us not keep them waiting."

As Lucius walked into the living room, he saw his wife and Draco standing in the middle of the room, waiting for him. Narcissa immediately narrowed her eyes at Harry, and Draco merely tilted his head curiously. Lucius saw Draco's eyes widen as he gasped, and Lucius knew that Draco had spotted the scar.

"Father! Is that really -" Lucius held up a hand to stop his son, and Draco immediately stopped.

"Yes, Draco, it is. This is Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived." He sneered at the title, and Harry buried his face impossibly further in his robes, hearing the disdain in his voice.

"Lucius, what is the meaning of this?" Narcissa asked, eyes narrowed dangerously as she observed her husband.

"Draco, why don't you show Harry around the manor while your mother and I discuss some things..." He suggested, and Draco immediately grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him away in a very undignified manner.

"Lucius, explain." His wife demanded, and Lucius grit his teeth at being told what to do by someone that wasn't his Master.

"I found the boy freezing outside my manor in France, and I offered to care for him once he revealed to me who he was. I am going to train him to become the perfect servant for our Lord, and when the time comes, I will hand him over to the Dark Lord."

"Be careful not to get too attached, Lucius." Narcissa warned, and Lucius scoffed. As if he needed to worry over something so pathetic.

"That will never happen Narcissa."

If only he knew how much one could change in a few years...


	2. Chapter 2

Needless to say, Harry and Draco quickly became best friends over the years. Draco knew practically everything there was to know about the wizarding world, and Harry was all-too eager to learn from him. Regardless of the fact that they were only a month apart, Harry saw Draco as a role model, as well as an older brother. Draco gave himself the responsibility to teach his little brother how to become the proper Pureblood, due to the fact that his parents had quickly agreed to blood adopt Harry shortly after they found him. They decided to keep his first name, and changed it to Harrison instead, so he would still have his nickname of Harry. They all agreed that it would be best if they changed his last name to something that would be recognized, and had a heated debated on whether or not they should name him after a Black or a Malfoy.

They decided on Malfoy, as when they finally decided to tell Harry who his godfather had been, they figured that Harry wouldn't want to have any connection to him.

And thus, his new name was Harrison Abraxas Malfoy, after Lucius' father.

Lucius had originally planned to have Draco's middle name after his father, as it was a tradition to have the father's name of the firstborn be the middle name. 

Besides, Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy would just be too long to pronounce when they were angry at him.

Lucius and Harry had bonded fairly quickly, and Lucius found himself growing fond of the boy without realizing it. He tried not to show it, but he favored Harry more than his own son. What can he say, he had a soft spot for those big green eyes. 

"Master!" He heard a squeal, and looked up from where he had been lost in his thoughts, a book filled on dark magic in front of him. His face softened as he saw his pet standing in the doorway, and ran to sit in his lap. Lucius quickly closed his book before his pet could get a better look at it, and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist.

"What is it, pet?" 

Harry grinned at him, before giving the tip of his nose a little kiss, making Lucius quirk his lips a bit.

Lucius knew that Harry had most likely been deprived of any type of affection from the Dursley's, and had taken to giving Harry kisses on the lips, cheek, nose, and practically everywhere else when they were alone. Lucius knew this would strengthen the bond that they had, and would ensure Harry's loyalty to him would never waver. They never went past kissing, as Lucius decided that Harry was far too young, and his memories of all their encounters would be easy to go through.

"Nothing, I just missed you." Harry replied, and Lucius turned his attention back to his pet.

"Oh really?" His eyes had a knowing look in them as Harry snuggled up to him, sighing as he caught a whiff of Lucius' cologne. 

"Yep," Harry replied, putting emphasis on the 'p'.

"No particular reason at all?" Lucius raised an eyebrow, and Harry grinned up at him. "Not even for a certain treacle tart that I hid?"

Harry's eyes immediately went wide.

"So it was you who told the house elves to stop giving me some! I knew it! Draco owes me 15 galleons!" He huffed, and Lucius raised an eyebrow. 

"You made a bet with Draco? Over a treacle tart?" He asked, unimpressed, and Harry ducked his head shyly, burying his face in the crook of Lucius' neck. "For 15 galleons?!"

Harry hid his face deeper, his face burning red with shame.

"Pet," Lucius called, and lifted Harry's face. He saw the tears fill those emerald gems, and quickly went into action. He cupped the back of Harry's head with one hand, bringing their foreheads together. He planted a kiss on Harry's forehead, watching as those eyes fluttered at his touch. "I am not mad at you pet. On the contrary," Lucius smirked, "I'm glad that you managed to win that bet against my son. He has had far too much of an ego lately, it is much improper for a Malfoy."

Harry beamed at the praise, and snuggled his body in Lucius' robes. 

"Master..." he began after a few moments of them holding each other. Lucius tilted his head as a motion for him to continue. "Will you allow me to attend Hogwarts like Draco?"

Lucius contemplated silently. He sighed.

"I will allow you to attend Hogwarts, BUT-" He said sharply as he saw disbelieving hope fill Harry's eyes. "You are ONLY to attend classes. In free periods you must return straight to the manor. As well as for mealtimes."

"Thank you Master!" Harry beamed brightly, and kissed Lucius on the lips with joy. "I'll be a good boy, I promise!"

"Also," Lucius continued, looking into Harry's eyes. "No Quidditch." 

Harry pouted, but didn't complain.

"I just worry about you, Pet," Lucius said softly, tilting Harry's chin up. He kissed him softly. "You know that Dumbledore is the Headmaster, and you know that my loyalty is not towards him. I simply do not want him to try and get to me by using you." 

"As if the old fool could try and turn me against you," Harry scoffed, scowling. 

"Do not underestimate him, Pet," Lucius said sternly, gaining Harry's full attention. "Always be cautious of him, at _all_ times. Never let your guard down around him. If he wishes to speak with you alone, as he undoubtedly will once he realizes that you're the Boy-Who-Lived, you must tell me immediately. I do not trust him to be in a room with you alone. There's no telling what that manipulative bastard might do to you," he pulled Harry's body close to them, and buried his head in Harry's neck, surprising Harry. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you," he murmured, and Harry felt his heart melt.

His Master was worried about him.

"Master," Harry called out softly, and Lucius removed his head from Harry's neck. "You've taught me more than enough of how to avoid Dumbledore. I will use everything that you've taught me. If it makes you feel better, I can always be around Draco. He can tell you if something is wrong if I am not able to notice it myself."

Lucius sighed.

"Alright Pet, but you must tell me everything that happens when you come home, alright?"

"Yes Master," Harry smiled, and nuzzled their noses together affectionately. 

(Line Break)

"Draco!" Harry called as he burst into Draco's room, startling the young Pureblood, where he had been reading a book. Harry bounded into his room, and jumped into the bed, earning a raised eyebrow from Draco.

"What's gotten you into a happy mood?" Draco questioned, and Harry's smile widened.

"Father's allowed me to go to Hogwarts!"

Draco's eyes widened, and he promptly shut the book he had been reading, his full attention on Harry.

"He did?!" He asked excitedly. "How did you manage to convince him?"

"He's only letting me go to study," Harry started, "he told me that I have to go home during my free periods, and during mealtimes too. He told me that I always have to be around you, and to avoid Dumbledore. Also, he said I'm not allowed to do Quidditch."

Draco's smile fell.

"No Quidditch?! Well that's just preposterous!" Draco abruptly stood up, most likely to complain to their Father, when Harry grabbed his arm.

"Draco please. I managed to convince Father to let me go to Hogwarts, which is an achievement in itself. Besides, Father said I have to be with you at all times, so chances are that I'll be able to see your practice."

"How are you going to see me practice Harry?" Draco sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. "He wants you home during every single free period you have, even during mealtimes. Qudditch practice is likely going to be after lunch or dinner, and you'll be home by then. Also, how does Father expect you to make any allies if you are only present for classes?!"

Harry bit his lip, unsure of how to respond.

"I think he doesn't expect me to make allies Draco," he said softly. "I think he just wants to make sure I stay safe."

"Then what about me?!" Draco stood up abruptly, fuming. "What about me staying safe?! Why is it just you?!"

Harry looked on with wide eyes, never having seen Draco like this before.

With one last huff, Draco left the room, leaving Harry wondering at what had happened.


End file.
